1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dice gambling and more particularly, to an automatic dice shaking method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dice are small objects, usually cubic, used for generating random numbers for use in tabletop games. Many dice games are known. In one known dice game, players bet on the banker, and the banker puts the dice in a dice box and shakes the dice. After betting, the banker opens the dice cup and pays the dividends subject to the gambling result.
However, performing dice games may encounter some problems as follows:
1. Because all actions, such as dice shaking, dice box opening, and etc., during a dice game are done manually, a dealer may control the points of the dice by means of a manipulation skill or have the points expected by the banker to appear by means of the control of the muscular strength of the hand shaking the dice. Therefore, a conventional manual dice shaking operation cannot prevent cheating, lacking objective fairness.
2. There are automatic dice shakers for shaking dice automatically to ensure game fairness. However, these automatic dice shakers cannot perform a dice box opening procedure automatically. Because the opening of the dice cup must be performed manually, cheating may exist. Playing a dice game in this manner still lacks fairness.
3. Because a person is hired to shake the dice and to open the dice cup during a dice game, the personnel cost is relatively increased.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an automatic dice shaking method that eliminates the aforesaid problems.